


The First Moratorium

by Swankyo0



Series: The Birthday Series [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swankyo0/pseuds/Swankyo0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> 9. Lake<br/><b>Pairings/Characters:</b> <i>Snape</i>, Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Moratorium

A gentle splash rippled through the mirrored water- the giant squid wishing him happy birthday, perhaps. He's forty tonight.

Pulling his robe tighter around him, he cursed himself for picking this spot. Too many things remembered, too many things forgotten. Soft breathing approached from behind him, but he never looked away from the peaceful lake.

One, perhaps two moments of silence, standing together on the shore- a short reprieve never to be repeated.

"Gryffindor's wand, Hengist Museum," he stated simply before turning to walk away.

"Why?" Potter asked, not sounding so much like a boy any longer. Severus kept walking.


End file.
